


Every Hour We Spent Together Lives Within My Heart

by teej_318



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Mrs. Davis is Emily, Mrs. Davis owned Jessie originally, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: When Andy returns home from Cowboy Camp, he discovers some new toys in his bedroom. As it turns out, his Mom recognizes one of the toys from her own childhood.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Every Hour We Spent Together Lives Within My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title is obviously based on the lyrics from "When She Loved Me" written by Randy Newman and performed by Sarah McLachlan.

Mom chanced a glance over at Andy as she turned the van into their neighborhood. Andy was staring out the window, his leg bouncing in anticipation for their return home.

"Andy, honey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm just excited to be home so I can tell Woody and the gang all about my trip!" Andy replied excitedly.

Mom grinned at her son's enthusiasm as she drove down the street they lived on. She always admired Andy's love for his toys; it reminded her of her own love for her toys in her childhood. Sadly, it also made her regret giving away her favorite toy as a child, an old cowgirl with red yarn hair named Jessie, the yodeling cowgirl. 

Mom blinked back tears as she remembered Jessie and all the good times she had as a girl. When it was Emily and Jessie. Jessie and Emily. And they did everything together. But then Emily grew up, and Jessie ended up under the bed for years. It wasn't until she was cleaning out her room for college that Mom found Jessie under the bed. She had smiled down at her old toy and could have sworn the smile that was permanently on Jessie's face grew. 

But then she had decided to donate Jessie to a family that could love her. Having no siblings of her own, Mom had nobody to pass Jessie to right away and she didn't want to lose Jessie while in college, so she had decided to part ways with Jessie. It had been a difficult choice and she had wondered over the years if she had made the right choice. 

Alas, Mom was pulled from her thoughts as she pulled into the driveway and Andy immediately bounded out of the car, shouting, "Yeehaw!" as he made a mad dash for the front door. Andy impatiently waited for his Mom and Molly to get out of the van and walk over to the door. As soon as the door was open, Andy disappeared inside quickly, not looking back behind him as he dashed up the stairs. 

Mom carried Molly, who had fallen asleep during the ride back home, up the stairs and into her bedroom. She had just set Molly down in her crib and kissed her forehead when she suddenly heard Andy exclaim excitedly from his room.

"Oh wow, new toys! Thanks, Mom!"

 _New toys?_ Mom thought. _What on Earth was that boy talking about?_

She crept out of Molly's room as quickly and quietly as she could, shutting the door behind her before she walked over to Andy's room. Andy was playing with a handful of his toys, some of which Mom didn't recognize right away. Frowning, she walked over to Andy to figure out what exactly these new toys were and to figure out where they had come from.

Andy noticed his Mom was in his room and he stopped bouncing around and he held up one of his new toys.

"Check it out, Mom, it's Bazooka Jane!" he said excitedly.

Mom grinned, but she motioned for Andy to keep his voice down. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks as she reached for the toy Andy was offering. A cold chill ran down Mom's back as she realized the toy Andy was holding was Jessie.

"Oh my goodness," Mom said, gasping.

"Mom?" said Andy, frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Andy..." Mom said, taking the cowgirl from Andy and holding it up to get a better look at it. 

Jessie looked exactly as Mom had remembered. She had a permanent smile on her face that was accompanied by some rosy cheeks. Her green eyes were almost like a forest you could get lost in. Her red hair was made of yarn, but her red cowgirl hat covered up her hair most of the time. 

Mom started to tear up as she realized she was holding a toy from her own childhood.

"Oh, Andy," Mom said. "It's Jessie. Her name is Jessie."

"How do you know that, Mom?" Andy asked, still frowning.

"Because I had a Jessie cowgirl doll when I was growing up," Mom said, sitting down on Andy's bed. Andy jumped up on to the bed and sat down next to her. "Jessie was a cowgirl on a TV show called Woody's Roundup back when I was a little girl."

"Wait, Woody used to be on TV?" Andy asked, glancing over at his own Sheriff Woody toy, which was sitting on his table next to his Buzz Lightyear.

Mom nodded. 

"It was my favorite show when I was growing up," Mom said. "And Jessie was my favorite character on the show. One year, when I turned seven, my own Mom, you grandma, bought me a Jessie toy, and I was so happy, Andy. It was my most favorite toy ever! We did everything together. We went to the park together, we went on picnics, we even went to school together a few times, but I had to hide her in my backpack to make sure my teacher never took her away."

"What happened to your Jessie toy?" Andy asked. "Is this her?"

"Oh, I don't know about that, Andy," Mom replied. "And I'm not sure what happened to her. I had to give her away when I grew up. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." At this, Mom started to cry lightly. "I'm just very happy that you have your own Jessie toy, Andy. I hope you can take care of her for me."

"I will, Mom, I promise."

Mom grinned as she wiped away some tears.

"That's my boy," she said.

"So, Mom," Andy said, hesitantly. "Did you have a Woody toy too? Is that where Woody comes from?"

Mom took a deep breath before she responded.

"No, your Woody toy used to belong to your Dad, Andy."

Andy's breath hitched slightly. They didn't talk about his Dad much, not since his Dad had died shortly after Molly was born. It had been a hard time on all of them, and it was the reason they had moved into this new house; Mom had said Dad's spirit was haunting her in the new house and she wanted to move somewhere new so she could have some peace. Andy had wondered if it had helped.

"Woody used to be Daddy's toy?"

Mom nodded.

"Woody was always your Dad's favorite toy," Mom said. "He loved Woody so much that he took Woody to college with him. And one day he brought me to his apartment and I saw Woody sitting on his bookshelf, and that's when your Dad and I realized we both loved the same show when we were kids. He always said he wanted his little boy to be able to have his own Woody toy. He put Woody in your crib when you came home from the hospital when you were a baby. You grabbed on to Woody immediately and wouldn't let go. I don't think I had ever seen your Daddy so happy like he was that day."

Mom started to really break down at this. Andy scooted over to his Mom and wrapped his arms around her in an awkward hug.

"Don't cry, Mom, please don't cry," Andy said, his own voice sounding like he was close to tears as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Andy," Mom said, wiping some tears from her face. She took a deep breath. "I'm just glad that you get to enjoy some toys from both me and your Dad's childhood now."

"Me too," Andy said.

"Now, you gotta promise me you're gonna take care of Jessie," Mom said. "You've got to love her like you love all of your toys, Andy. That's what she deserves. Can you do that for me?"

Andy nodded.

"I promise, Mom." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love, LOVE the theory that Mrs. Davis is Emily, Jessie's original owner. I recently watched the Toy Story trilogy and I couldn't get this fic idea out of my head, and I knew I had to write it! And I love the idea of Woody originally belonging to Andy's father, so I decided to combine both of those elements into this story and came up with this. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
